Electrostatic dissipative materials are frequently used in sensitive electronic devices to reduce and/or prevent the accumulation of potentially dangerous charges. For example, in the semiconductor and automotive industries, the accumulation of static charge can result in permanent damage to electronic components and can create hazardous conditions.
Conventional electrostatic dissipative materials utilize conductive fillers, such as, for example, conductive carbon black, in a polymeric matrix or a continuous polymer phase to impart conductive properties. To be effective, electrostatic dissipative materials should have a surface resistivity between E6 and E9 ohm/sq. With conventional materials, the percolation curve (surface resistivity vs. filler loading) is steep, as illustrated in FIG. 1, resulting in a narrow range of filler concentration to achieve a desired surface resistivity. As such, small variations in the concentration and/or loading of the conductive filler can result in substantial, and potentially undesirable, changes in the material's electrostatic dissipative properties.
Accordingly, there remains a need for robust electrostatic dissipative materials that can provide desirable properties over a wider range of composition and processing conditions. This and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.